No Rest for the Wicked
by KuroFullbuster
Summary: Everybody works for something. These in particular for money, love, revenge, justice and fun. These individuals and many others are caught up in their dark alleyway lives and the asphalt jungle of which they live in. And they're all working for themselves, regardless of everyone else. Violence, yaoi/straight, rape, adult themes and dark undertones. Main pairing NatRay. Fun included
1. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

Ciao~ I'm back...after 988,467,247,889,665,096,000,999 years...*bricked*

So this is my first multi-chaptered fic, and I am really quite nervous about it...

I will try my best to update as frequently as possible, and that's a promise:)

This is based off of a book I read a while back, and I really liked the idea, so here's my take on it^^

Now, *clears throat*: **THANKS YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED ME OR ANY OF MY STORIES. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH AND YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. NORMALLY I WILL RESPOND TO ANY REVIEWS, BUT MY PM BOX HAS BEEN ACTING UP FOR A WHILE, THUS PROHIBITING ME FROM DOING SO. ONCE AGAIN, I ADORE THOSE THAT HAVE RESPONDED IN ANY WAY TO ANY OF MY STORIES! EVERY LITTLE EMAIL I GET FROM FFNET MAKES MY DAYS, YEARS AND LIFE^^ I LOVE YOU GUYS!3**

Warnings: Yaoi, rape, graphic violence, angsty themes with dark undertones.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Uuummm...I was watching Skyfall for the first time while writing this...yup...

This chapter is _boring, _but it gives good background.

_How long it takes,_

_How much we break,_

_What ever it takes,_

_I am right here._

_Waiting for you._

**No Rest for The Wicked**

**Chapter 1: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**

He waited until the footsteps receded down the hall until silence before reaching out a tentative hand to lock the door. Sighing, the young man took painful steps towards the old, soiled bed, flopping unceremoniously on the thing with a loud creak. His hand aimlessly began to stroke the soft pillow, occasionally pinching the material between his fingers before stroking again. It really was a nice down, and he would have kept it, had it not been dirtied so. Dark sapphire eyes gazed up at the digital clock, matching the glowing red numbers with the crisp dollar bills in his other hand.

$210 for three hours. He worked hard for his money.

Gray sat up and strolled to the shower in the tiny bathroom. It was pretty shaddy, considering the quality of the hotel, but anything would do as long as it offered clean water and soap. Once finished, he shook his raven hair dry. It was getting rather long, and he had considered cutting it, but it did suit him quite well, and it looked good. Humming lightly to himself, Gray pulled on a pair of loose black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. Grabbing his rather thin wallet, he hopped into his shoes and walked through the door, taking the back exit.

Once out back, Gray closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the night air. The street was dimly lit and the air was cold, setting a gloomy, if not even stygian atmosphere. He made a turn for the parking lot on instinct, swinging his left foot to step foward, only to pause in mid air. The raven sighed and ran a hand through his hair before lowering his foot. He had only lost his car last month, and still had yet to get used to it. The reposession had been quite comical, actually. The TV shows always showed these huge, ugly guys, storming up to ramshackle houses and getting into all-out brawls with more ugly people, sometimes even getting serious. The same ugly men came to Gray's apartment and opened the door, cracking their knuckles. Gray handed over the keys and went back to bed.

Now, he swore under his breath, leaving a soft mist in the air. Pulling his arms around himself and shivering, Gray began walking slowly. Bored, he sang softly, "_I lost my mind~ dang ni zou jin wo shi xian~ jiu zai ni zhou wei ge shi jien get in slow mo-"_

"Why is it always that one?"

Gray choked on his words, jumping and spinning around, body set in attack position.

"Oi, no need to be like that..."

Gray mentally facepalmed. He glared at the intruder. He was taller than Gray by a few inches, with wild hair, a baggy coat and a thick, checkered scarf blowing slightly in the wind.

"God dammit Natsu! What _are _you doing here?" Gray didn't quite know why he asked, for he already knew the answer.

"I just wanted to give you a ride," the pink-haired man asked, raising his hands in a submissive gesture, "you di- you don't have a car, you know..."

"Really now?" the raven widened his eyes in mock suprise, "you are by far the most intelligent man I have ever encountered, Mr. Dragoneel, now open the fucking car, I'm cold" he spat while yanking the door handle.

Natsu chuckled and unlocked his car. Starting it up, he glanced in Gray's direction, frowning slightly. He ran his hand through unruly salmon tresses and stepped on the gas. He wouldn't bring anything up, he knew better.

Meanwhile, Gray placed his forehead against the cold window, staring aimlessly at the blurred buildings. He pouted. He really disliked it, how Natsu would pick him up like this. He knew the other man hated his "work" with every fiber of his being. Of course the raven himself disagreed, his job may not be very dignified, but he worked for his money. And there was no way in _hell _that he'd ever sink as low as depending on others for a living. He just hated Natsu. Natsu and his stupid caring.

Gray closed his eyes. There really ain't no rest for the wicked.

Well, that was short. Don't worry though, chapters will get longer and the plot will develop~

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGH!^^ I wanna know!

EXO M for the win! I 3 Chen~

Next chapter should be out soon!

Ciao~


	2. Sugar 'n Spice, and Everything Not-Nice

Ciao again~ Here's the second chapter of No Rest for the Wicked^^

Note: The chapters of this story will be short, but frequent. There are many main characters, and sometimes each will get their own chapter.

Gray will sing in Japanese, Chinese, Korean and English. If there are any bands/songs that you'd like him to sing from, please let me know~! Yes, it is applicable~

**This story takes place in some place in AMERICA. Gray is the only Japanese person. **Because seriously, he is the only that really looks Asian...

**Thanks to Kenyoru-chan, Dark Sorcerer of Fire, deedeeroki, dreamscometrue410, silvagirl28, Rewinsan and chippo843 **for reviewing, following and favoriting!

Disclaimer: I don't own~

**bolded type signalls speech over the phone.**

Another boring chapter. So many main characters to cover~

But don't you worry! Next chapter will be interesting~!^^

**Chapter 2: Sugar 'n Spice, and Everything Not-Nice**

The bed that he woke up in was not his own.

Of course, it took Gray a couple of seconds to realize this, but once he did, he shot up, rocketed out of the bed, and got ready to run. And then he figured out where exactly he was. Natsu's house, of course. The young man groaned and ran a hand through raven tresses, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He gazed lazily at the clock.

And almost died.

"Shit!"

He yelled and ran towards the small closet to his left, frantically snatching a black collared shirt and long tan pants. Yes, he did have some clothes at Natsu's place, for he came quite often, mainly on nights like the last. Hastily throwing on the shirt and hopping into the pants, wincing at the pain in his lower back, he grabbed his shoes and made way for the door.

Not before tripping on a shirtless pink idiot that was sleeping there.

The impact made a loud thud, seeing as the floor was wood. Gray groaned loudly and rubbed his nose, crawling into a sitting position and getting ready to run again.

"Graaaayyyyy..." a low, sleepy voice sounded, "why so eeeaaarrrllllyyy?" Natsu rubbed his eye and stared at the other male.

"Idiot! I'm gonna be late for work!" the raven glared and opened the door. Noticing the expression on his friend's face, he quickly added, "No, not that kind, my day job" before slamming the door.

Gray worked at the local cafe, Sugar 'n Spice, as a barista part time. He didn't mind the job and would've gone full-time, but honestly, his "night job" payed much better. He had told the owner that it was because of school. Because it would have been really retarded to say, 'Oh, I'm a prostitute, and that pays better' to the pretty conservative middle-aged woman that the owner was.

He was panting when he reached the small building. Walking in, Gray shot behind the counter and grabbed an apron and his name tag. Sapphire eyes glancing at the clock, he sighed in relief. Only two minutes late and nobody seemed to notice. Looking around, he noticed that only he and another girl were there. Said girl was young, probably his age, with blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a large rack. She was called Lilly. Or Layla. Or Luna. Apparently she went to school too. However, she never talked about it and there was no way Gray was going to ask, as that would mean that he'd have to make something up. He wasn't stupid, he actually had been at the top of his class, but he dropped out the last year of middle school due to family issues.

"Hey there~," Lilly/Layla/Luna said while smiling, "you don't have to worry about being late, it's only us."

"Hey," Gray smiled back, "thanks."

She studied him for a bit, eyes narrowing. Then she grinned, "Your shirt is on inside-out..."

Gray's jaw dropped. Blushing, he began to scoot towards the back room, "Y-yeah, uh- T-thanks..."

"Any day. And the name's Lucy," she winked.

The raven's blush darkened and he went to the back room to quickly change.

An hour went by slowly, with limited customers, creating a peaceful quiet inside the small cafe. Lucy had been scribbling down something on a large yellow notepad, and Gray had been listening to her Ipod.

A couple minutes later, the little bell attatched to the door rang, signalling the entrance of a customer. Gray removed his earbuds and stood at the register waiting, smiling upon seeing who the customers were.

Up to the counter came a stunning young woman with dark red hair. By her side was a tall, handsome man with blue hair and a tattoo under his eye.

"Hello, Erza," Gray said while smiling, "I see you brought Jellal today" he nodded politely to the man in question, who didn't often come with his wife.

"Hi there Gray, where's Lucy?" the redhead responded

"Eh? Oh...I think she had a phone call," he glanced over his shoulder, "the regular, I presume?"

"Yup," Erza nodded. Looking at her husband, she said, "I'll get us a table."

Jellal hummed in acknowledgment. Looking at Gray, he tapped his forefinger against his chin and said, "Hmmmm~ Should I make it hard for you?"

The raven grinned, "I'll bet you I can handle it"

"Nah," the tattooed man smiled, "I'll have myself a green tea late"

"Coming right up~"

In the back room, Lucy huffed in annoyance. Digging her phone out of her back pocket, the blonde's eyes widened at the number of her caller.

Snapping the device open, she whispered sharply, "What the _hell_ do _you_ want _now_?"

**"Woah woah~ No need to be so feisty~" **the voice on the other end was deep and light-hearted

"Yeah! At my work time!" Lucy snapped

**"Ah yes, work..."**

"Just get to the damn point!"

**"You need to come in tonight...and every night this week..."**

The girl's mouth went agape, "What?! I did that last week!"

**"I'm well aware, thank you"**

"Well- wait...which job?"

**"Both"**

"Wha?! Both?! What about Sherry...or Cana?"

**"Not here"**

"Bu- but...what if I have to refuse?"

**"You can't"**

"Why not?"

**"You need the money, doll~ I'll see you tonight!"**

Lucy threw her phone on the ground. The last thing she wanted was to work every night for the week. _Both _jobs, at that.

She took a deep breath, recomposed herself, and walked back out. Noticing the other employee's questioning glances, she said, "That was my ex..."

"Oh. Sorry to intrude..." the young male replied

"No prob~" the girl smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Peeling off her hat and apron she said, "My shift's over now. It's all up to you~ No pressure~"

Gray stuck his tongue out, and Lucy winked, exiting the cafe.

Jellal sipped his drink and stared absentmindedly at the woman arcoss from him. They had met during highschool, and it was love and first sight.

If the biggest bitch slap in history could be classified as love.

They got married last year. It was a nice little wedding on the beach with only 11 people including the pastor.

Now, Erza had a job with the police department, and though Jellal didn't know the hierarchy, he knew that she was well-ranked. She was also the meanest, hardest interrogator known to man. Currently, she was hell-bent on flushing out every drug dealer in the state, and she was doing a damn good job of it. The woman had a criminal radar of about 999,999,999 feet.

Jellal chuckled to himself, stirring his late. Funny how she couldn't sniff out a bad guy whose lips had touched hers thousands of times.

The sun had been gone from the sky for a while now. Fuming, a young blonde slammed the door of her car and stalked into a seedy looking place with dance music blaring from it.

She went through the back entrance and down the hall, stopping at the last door on the right. Sighing, she twisted the handle and stormed in the room. The man at the desk jolted at the sudden intrusion, but grinned upon seeing just who had entered.

"Ah, hello doll~ how can I help you~?" he chuckled and lifted a cigar to his lips.

"Jesus Christ, Redfox! Just gimme the stuff!" the girl snapped

"Fine, fine~" the man reached down into a drawr in his desk and pulled out a thick, yellow envelope, which he tossed to the blonde. Then, he got out of his swivel chair and grabbed a bag from across the room. He tossed this too.

The scowling girl caught the bag, spat a sarcastic 'thank you' to the grinning man, and left the room. Walking into the empty room a couple doors down, she quickly stripped. Opening the bag hastily, she grimaced at the items that were in it. Sighing yet again, the brown-eyed girl pulled on the lacey, light-pink bra and tiny, frilly, matching skirt. She pulled her hair into pigtails, tying them with the given pink bows. The blonde bent down and pulled on the white laced stockings that reached mid-thigh, and stepped into pink, knee-high boots. She exited, walked down the hall, and stopped at yet another door, where loud cheers could be heard from, her hand on the doorknob. She put on a sultry smiled and strutted out.

"Lovely Lucy" was on the stage.

Well that's done~

**Tell me what you thought!xD**

It'll get better next chapter! I promise!^^

Ciao! (^w^)/


	3. Birthdays, LSD, and Lelouch

Oh look! What is this? An update?! My God it is!

Okay people, go ahead and throw tomatoes. And bricks. I'll just stand over here...

But anyway, Ciao! Now that I'm finally scraping my ass together, I feel as if I owe you an explanation. I didn't have my laptop for the last half of the school year, so I think I'm covered there. As for the whole month of June, I was seriously burned out with both life and Fairy Tail. Still am, actually. I'm now obsessed with Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, so if you happen to be a 6918 (in that order) and/or XS fan, expect some stuff from me...

**Thanks soooooooooooooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! It means a lot to me^^**

**I'll start responding in future chapters, since my PM system or whatever still hates me...***grumbles*

Warning: Hmm, the weather report for today is nothing special(?), just some violence...no. not even, but next chapter...

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Fairy Tail, or a fairy, or a tail for that matter.

Pardon my English!

**Chapter 3: Birthdays, LSD, and Lelouch**

Lucy closed the heavy door and leaned against the cool wood that provided a barrier between her and the loud, rowdy cheers of the dance area. Thin fingers rose to rub the temples of a pounding head as eyes closed to adjust to the dimly lit hallway. The hands soon moved to wipe the sweat from a furrowed brow before gingerly pulling baby pink ribbons out of golden blonde hair.

Tonight had been particularily busy, with a more demanding crowd than usual. Not that she expected any differently, of course. After all it _was _Friday. Thank God.

Not.

The blonde pushed herself off the door with a huff and made her way down the dull hall to her dressing room, closing the door with much more force than necessary. Grumbling, Lucy peeled off the costume that stuck with sweat before throwing the whole shebang to the floor. She replaced the oufit with a much more comfortable- and suitable- one: a dark brown tank top, jean shorts, knee-high brown boots and a small section of her hair tied up with a blue ribbon.

Plopping down on a bench, she reached for the yellow folder her lovely boss had given her earlier. Upon opening, there was only a small stack of paper held with a clip. In the right hand corner was picture of a man probably in his late twenties with wild chocolate brown and a pleasant smile. According to the given informaton, the man would be leaving a shoddy hotel that was used mostly by prostitutes around 7:45 that night.

Glancing at the softly ticking clock, Lucy smiled. She had about an hour to get there. Grabbing her leather jacket, she did a quick check to see that she had at least two pistols and a switchblade, though looking at the guy she concluded that she'd probably only need her own two hands.

"_Sakura saku, maiochiru, nani mo nai boku no te no ue~"_

Skilled hands worked quickly, dicing an onion and throwing the pieces into a pan already filled with sizzling celery, red peppers and ground beef. Turning the burner onto 'high', the owner of said skilled hands glanced at the digital clock behind him reading 7:00. With a shrug. he turned back to the food, stirring the ingredients harshly.

"_Hakana kute, yasashikute, kowaresou kimi mitai na hana~"_

A few minutes later, the lithe man huffed and turned off the burner before setting up one place at the table. Leaving a note, he walked off to change into more suitable attire: black skinny jeans- not too tight- with a studded belt, a gray v-neck and a black hoodie. He hastily shoved a spare set of clothes into his backpack and then took off into the night, not even needing a light as his feet knew exactly where to go.

A woman ran through the night, her feet and mind both racing as she darted through suspicious-looking dark alleyways before reaching a slightly run-down building with club music booming through the red brick walls. Breathing erratically, the brunette pushed the heavy door open and shoved her way through swarms of sweaty, writhing bodies, not even registering the blasting music and loud voices demanding for more of whatever it was they pleased. Reaching the back door, she pushed through and broke into a run once again. When she reached a room at the end of a dimly lit hallway, she stopped to catch her breath before kicking the door open and yelling "Gajeel!"

The only occupant of the room raised a spiky head, "Cana, what brings you here~?"

The woman, Cana, whipped out a piece of paper and slammed it on Gajeel's desk. Panting heavily, she began, "It's Lucy! She's in danger-"

"Oh really?"

"-yes! You know the guy you sent her after? Well-"

"The one with that smile?"

"-yes! Well he isn't what he seems to be. The information you received was wrong, because-"

"Wrong? _My _information was _wrong_?"

"-yes! Because he's really-"

"_Wrong?_"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IT WAS MOTHERFUCKING INCORRECT, NOW GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK, OVERLY GELLED HEAD!"

"Overly gelled? Well there is no reason for you to flip your shit..."

"YES THERE IS! The guy Luce is after is one of _them_!"

The raven snapped out of his lackadaisical state and stared Cana right in the eyes, pupils small and brow furrowed.

"Go. _Now._"

Natsu groaned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head and blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes. Standing up, he twisted his back, moaning with each satisfying pop. Yawning, he turned to gaze at the clock, frowning as it read 7:30.

Gray should have been back by now, yelling at him for not removing his boots before napping on the couch. Walking to the kitchen, the salmon-headed man picked up the yellow sticky note that had accompanied his dinner. In Gray's slightly girly handwriting, it read:

"Have a quick job, will be back by 7:40-ish.

Hope you enjoy dinner, but DON'T eat the cake until I come back!

Happy Birthday, Flamebrain~!

- the wonderfully amazing Gray Fullbuster"

Natsu's lips twitched upward at the little cartoon bunny with its head on fire drawn in the corner. His friend had always done that whenever he wrote something.

However, Natsu frowned as he glanced at the clock again. He wanted Gray back soon. Soon as in like now. And it wasn't simply because he wanted his damn cake, but because there was a very uneasy sinking feeling in his stomach that he couldn't seem to shake.

Gray gripped at the off-white sheets of the rocking bed as he was pounded into so that his knuckles turned white and his palms sweaty. He couldn't honestly fathom why, as the man with him was not as ruthless as some he'd been with, and even more gentle than the usual. The raven glanced at the old clock and and bit his lip when it read 7:35. He told Natsu he'd be back by 7:40, and he'd meant it. This was supposed to be a quick job, however, the man he was with had actually struck up a polite, intelligent conversation that he couldn't help but get into.

Gray would normally have considered that rather pleasant, but he had a birthday brat to attend to and some damn cake to eat. But that wasn't all. It was something about the client, with his dark brown hair, congenial aura and pleasant smile. That smile...

The raven was jerked back to reality when the man in questopn gave a particularily hard thrust, which led to the end of the whole ordeal. As the man stood up and began to redress, Gray rose and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, please excuse me, but I'm afraid I'm in a hurry tonight, so-"

"Oh, no worries," the brunette eyesmiled and handed a wad of cash to Gray, "I have something to attend to myself, it seems."

Gray took the money and dressed quickly, becoming more creeped out by the second. Hastily throwing on his hoodie, he went for te door knob-

-only to have his neck grabbed from behind and a flowery-smelling cloth shoved over his mouth.

Brain kicking into action, Gray grabbed at the strong arm restraining him and tugged at the cloth while kicking back into his captor's shin.

The man seemed to not register the pain, as he simply chuckled and used his free hand to pull something from his coat. Gray felt a hard object dig into his side, causing him to freeze and his eyes to widen. With a 'click', his captor chuckled again, "Yes, yes, I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel your hot date, boy, for I'm positive that Boss will have better ways for you to spend your time..."

The cloth was shoved roughly against the raven's face and Gray felt his arms drop and knees start to quiver. The room started to spin and colors mixed together with the light. There was a faint voice in the muddled background, but all the words were slurred together and overpowered by a rhythmic beating that increased in frequency with each passing second.

Before Gray could completely lose himself in the LSD-inspired paintng that was his vision, the white, chipping door flew off of its rusty hinges and the raven could make out a slim figure in the swirling surrounding.

"Lelouch?"

**And yes, that last line is correct.**

**Hrm, my chapters are way short. I can't help it, I guess, 'cause if I write for too long I'll get bored. Damn ADD and gnat-like attention span. Damn them.**

**And yes, future chappies will be written in the same, broken-up style...so sorry, if you're not a fan (-.-;;)**

**And hey, if you knew what song Gray was singing, go ahead and say it! If you get it right...then...I-...I dunno, I'll come up with something~**

**As always, PLEASE PLEASE TELL MEH WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**And yes, Ciao~!^^**


End file.
